Smile
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: It was October 31 during the Halloween Feast when something shocking, amazing, and completely unexpected happens: the apparitions of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and several others appear before them. But most shocking of all... "PRONGS, IS THAT YOURS AND EVANS'S LOVE CHILD?"


**This is something I wrote out of nowhere. It just came to me one night and I was like oh why not and yup... this is just... random. Hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

It was October 31, the night of the Halloween feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great Hall was covered with Halloween themes, from giant floating jack-o-lanterns to live bats fluttering in the enchanted ceiling. The four House tables were rowdy and noisy as the students feasted on their dinner. At the head of the hall was the High Table, where the teachers were also enjoying the festivities.

In the Gryffindor Table, there were four who were the rowdiest, noisiest, and most exuberant of all the students. They were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, also known as the Marauders.

Sitting a few seats down from the Marauders with a small group of Gryffindor girls was one Lily Evans, a rather lovely girl with long red hair and bright green eyes. She, as a Gryffindor Prefect, was looking exasperatedly at the Marauders, but was making no effort to stop their antics. After all, it was Halloween of their sixth year and everyone is entitled to have some fun during holidays.

"Lily, you're staring at James again," a blonde girl said amusedly. Her name is Dorcas Meadowes.

"I was not!" Lily said, affronted.

A brunette sitting across from her snickered. "Of course you weren't. You were just fantasizing about dragging him out of the Hall and pushing him into a broom closet and letting him have his way with you—"

"Marlene!" Lily gasped, appalled. "I don't think of Potter that way! I don't even like him! He's rude and arrogant and—"

"Conceited, snobby yeah, yeah we've all heard it," Dorcas said in a tone laced with boredom. "But honestly Lily, James isn't that bad once you get to know him. He can be very sweet."

"Dorcas, we're not having this conversation again," Lily said firmly. "I will never date James Potter and that's that!"

Marlene and Dorcas exchanged a look. "Lils…"

"Why are you pushing me all the time?" Lily snapped. She bit irritably into a Chocolate Frog before it had a chance to escape.

Marlene picked up the card. "Great. Circe. I've got about five thousand of her. Hey Lils, if you ever get Ptolemy, give it to me. Nobody ever has Ptolemy."

Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Dorcas chuckled. "Lily, honey, we just want the both of you to be happy."

"I'm not happy when _he's_ around," the redhead grumbled, lifting her head again. "And besides, Potter just wants me because I'm a challenge and he hates to lose."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "That's not true, Lils."

"You don't know that." Green eyes snapped, daring her to argue.

"I do." Calm blue met fiery green and Lily looked away.

Marlene gazed at them bemusedly. "Well… James really does fancy you, you know." A round of laughter distracted them and they turned to see James and Sirius losing hold of their Chocolate Frogs and raising a great hubbub as they scrambled to catch the things. Peter was laughing heartily at their frantic motions and Remus appeared to be berating them for unwrapping so many of them at a time, but there was a smile on his face nonetheless.

Marlene rushed to them. "Do any of you have Ptolemy?!"

Frank Longbottom, who was sitting close to them with his girlfriend Alice Prewett, rifled through the pile. "Nope, sorry. There's Circe though."

"Oh bugger that, I've got dozens of her." She skipped lightly back to her seat and plopped down with a sigh.

"Oi, McKinnon!" James Potter called. He was holding up a Chocolate Frog card. "You said you wanted Ptolemy, right?"

Marlene let out a shriek. "You have it?!"

"Yeah, I've got about ten of him." As he handed the card over to an ecstatic Marlene, his eye caught Lily's and he winked. She huffed slightly and turned away.

Dorcas shook her head but didn't comment. She reached toward a platter for a Chocolate Frog….

And then the lights went out.

Murmurs erupted all around. Some sounded fearful while others sounded excited. Was this a Marauder prank? Lily could feel her mouth curving into a frown. If this was some trick—

"What's going on?" Sirius Black called loudly, sounding confused.

"Oh save it," Lily snapped. "It's not like you don't know. You and your little gang planned this, didn't you?"

"Lily, we never planned a prank for Halloween," Remus said in that calm way of his.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had ignited his wand, prompting others to do so as well. "Mr. Potter," he said. "Would you kindly tell us why you've extinguished the lights and thus interrupted our magnificent feast?"

In the dim light, Lily could see James standing up. "I swear, sir, the Marauders had no hand in this."

"Like we're going to believe that!" someone from the Slytherin table jeered. "What a bunch of liars."

Sirius bolted upright. "Now you listen here—"

"Look!" someone in the front of the Hall gasped.

Everyone turned their heads. Simultaneously, jaws dropped.

"P-Prongs?!" Peter squeaked loudly.

Lily could feel her mouth sagging open as well.

"What…" James seemed to be at a loss for words.

For standing in front of the open doors was a ghostly silvery white James Potter.

Granted, the other James looked older; with worry lines on his forehead and the corner of his mouth. He was slightly taller as well and seemed somewhat thinner. His hair had grown out a little, but it was as unruly as ever. Instead of the school robes, he was wearing a casual button-down shirt, slacks, and loafers and his ever-present glasses. His hands were tucked into his pockets, and he was staring straight ahead with a slightly bemused expression.

"Potter!" someone called out. "What's going on?"

"Potter," Lily hissed, turning to the dumbstruck boy. "What is going on here?"

But James was still staring at the pale specter in front of him. "I…"

Without warning, the other James began to walk forward in a slow pacing rhythm. As he walked, he continued to look at the Gryffindor table, scanning the frightened faces. The students shrank back as he passed.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped in front of Lily, who gulped. A faint hint of a smile quirked his lips and he looked past her to the stunned Marauders.

"Wh-Who are you?" the younger James Potter asked nervously, but the specter didn't reply. Instead, he stood still, looking expectantly at the doors of the Great Hall.

They didn't have to wait long until a young woman appeared. She had long slightly wavy hair that fell to her waist, worry lines on her face, and a somewhat haunted look in her eyes. She wore a sweater that clung to her shapely form and slim pants over slippers.

Lily gasped to see that the woman was an older version of herself.

Specter-James grinned and reached out to her and Specter-Lily smiled and walked forward. As she got closer, she held out her left hand and they all saw a wedding band on her ring finger. Specter-James took her hand and they stood together, clasping hands and smiling brightly.

"Potter and Evans?" someone called out, astonished.

Lily was stunned as she stared at the figures of herself and James. Despite the worry and fear she could see in their faces, she saw how the specter-her looked at Specter-James and knew that she loved him very much.

"Ha! I knew you two would get together!" Dorcas said triumphantly.

Lily could feel James looking at her, but refused to acknowledge him.

Minutes passed. The specters didn't move, save for occasionally leaning towards each other slightly. Their eyes seemed to be having a conversation of their own.

Finally, Specter-James looked up and Specter-Lily turned towards the doors. Broad grins stretched over their faces as a third figure appeared.

Sirius Black.

"BLOODY HELL I LOOK TERRIBLE!" Sirius screamed. Several people let out chuckles.

And he did. His face was gaunt and instead of the fit body everybody was used to seeing, he was now thin and emaciated. His eyes held a certain deadness to them and he was dressed in tatty robes. His hair hung lank and clumpy and he looked to be slouching a little. But as Specter-Sirius looked up at the specters of James and Lily, a broad smile broke over his face and he eagerly rushed to them.

Specter-James and Specter-Lily embraced him and the two men pounded each other on their backs, grinning madly the entire time.

"Brothers forever, eh?" younger Sirius said to James. The two boys grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Boys…"

"Professor Dumbledore, what's going on? Where are they coming from?" someone from the Hufflepuff table asked.

"I do not know," the old man said simply. "However, I believe we should continue to observe what is happening."

"Look! There's someone else!"

"It's Remus!"

Younger Remus bolted upright, eyes wide.

Specter-Remus was as tall and skinny as ever, as if he needed a good meal in him. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was unruly, his clothes were worn and slightly patched, and he had a weariness in his face despite the bright gleam in his eye.

However, he didn't move towards his old friends, who were waiting for him with large smiles. Instead, Specter-Remus was looking to his side, where a young woman with short spiky hair and long flowing robes was materializing. At her appearance, Specter- Remus grinned and took the young woman's hand as she smiled back joyfully.

"Who is that?" someone from Gryffindor called out.

"REMUS! YOU'VE FINALLY FOUND A GIRLFRIEND!" Sirius screeched joyfully.

"Wife!" Marlene called, pointing at the unknown woman's hand. "She's married."

The Marauders all whooped and catcalled as an embarrassed Remus buried his face in his hands.

The couple joined the three other specters and they all beamed at each other.

"Who's willing to bet Pete's coming next?" Sirius called.

Peter Pettigrew, blushing and sputtering, looked hopefully at the doors, but he never came. Instead, a young girl of about 17 years of age appeared. She had bushy hair and large intelligent eyes and wore Muggle clothes of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a jumper over it.

"Who's that?"

"No one I know."

The girl walked hurriedly down to the group of specters and they all watched as Specter-Remus, Specter-Sirius, and the unknown woman greeted the girl warmly. Specter-James and Specter-Lily only greeted her politely but with genuine kindness.

A minute later, a tall boy of about 17 years of age with a large scattering of freckles over his face stood at the doors. He had longish hair that fell to slightly obscure his eyes and he stood casually, dressed in a sweater with jeans and sneakers.

Seeing the specters, he immediately seemed to brighten and walked over with long strides. Again Specter-Remus, Specter-Sirius, and the unknown woman greeted him warmly while Specter-James and Specter-Lily greeted him with kind politeness. The bushy-haired girl, however, greeted him with a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her hand in his, smiling at him adoringly.

"Am I the only one here without a wife or a girlfriend?" Sirius called, somewhat irritably.

"Like you'll ever get someone to tie you down!" James snorted.

Lily stared curiously at the unknown people. Who were they? How did Remus and Sirius know them if she and James doesn't?

The specters all turned as an eighth figure arrived. She looked to be about 16 with long straight hair, the same scattering of freckles as the boy before her, and was dressed in Muggle clothing as well.

Unlike the others, she didn't walk but instead ran at the group, wrapping her arms around the freckled boy, who pushed her away with an embarrassed look.

"They must be siblings," Dorcas said dryly.

The same ritual happened again, with the specters of Remus and Sirius greeting the girl more warmly than James and Lily. The girl with the bushy hair turned the new girl and tilted her head slightly to the side. She nodded and suddenly, all of them looked much more excited. They turned as one to the doors.

A ninth person appeared. Seeing him, everyone in the Hall gasped loudly. One or two let out loud whistles.

The boy was of average height with a rather skinny body. His clothes sagged slightly on his frame but he stood tall and firm. His face had traces of stress in the lines on his forehead and the corners of his mouth, but his eyes are steady behind his round glasses. On his forehead is a jagged lightning-shaped scar and his hair was messy, unruly, and it stuck up at the back in a horrifyingly familiar way.

"PRONGS, IS THAT YOURS AND EVANS'S LOVE CHILD?!" Sirius shrieked.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed, not believing. And yet as she looked into the boys eyes, she could see her own eyes. She didn't know the color, but the shape of it was exactly like hers.

The boy moved down towards the group, who all rushed forward to greet him. The girl with the bushy hair and the boy with the freckles, he embraced warmly as he did with Specter-Sirius, Specter-Remus, and the woman by Remus's side. The youngest girl, he greeted with a kiss on the cheek as he held her lovingly.

But it was the boy's meeting with Specter-James and Specter-Lily that almost moved everyone to tears.

Specter-Lily, with silver tears running down her cheeks, pulled the boy in for a tight hug as Specter-James wrapped his arms around the both of them, creating the picture of a perfect family. When they all pulled back, Specter-James and the boy were crying slightly as well, although they hastened to conceal it.

"Like father, like son," Marlene murmured, seeming as if she was in a trance.

Specter-Lily reached up to clasp the boy's face, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The smile on their faces caused Lily's heart to twinge and she knew that she was seeing her son.

Her and James's son.

Specter-Sirius wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder while the other one was slung around Specter-James's while he held Specter-Lily. The boy took the younger girl's hand and he smiled at her, a look in his eyes that Lily knew was love. Specter-Remus, his wife, and the two unknown teenagers stood at the boy's side as they all turned to face the younger Marauders and Lily with smiles on their faces.

Lily gasped to see herself staring at her with warm, if somewhat sad, eyes. She noticed Specter-James glancing at each face in turn, a grin on his face. Specter- Sirius was gazing at his younger counterpart with a slightly regretful look on his face while Specter-Remus grinned at his embarrassed younger form.

Then the boy. He was staring at both James and Lily, his eyes holding something in them, like a message he wanted to convey to them. His smile was wavering, but it was genuine and it touched Lily's heart.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Lily reached forward, as if to touch the boy— her son's— hand. She could sense James doing the same as well.

But right before she could, they disappeared.

The lights went back on.

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks and she whispered a name she had never said before.

"Harry…"


End file.
